


To Please a Fire Lord

by Pretzle05



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I Will Just in Case Though, I'm Bad At Summaries, It's Like There for Two Seconds, Light Dom/sub, Like Why Not, Love Bites, Loving Marriage, Making Out, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Not Like This Tag List Could Get Any Longer, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Scratching, Sex, Should I Even Tag That?, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Woman on Top, Zuko Has a Hair-pulling Kink Don't At Me, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzle05/pseuds/Pretzle05
Summary: Being the Fire Lord can be a very stressful job. Good thing his wife is particularly good at relieving it.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 426





	To Please a Fire Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've come full-circle with my fanfiction, finally writing for my very first fictional crush. Six-year old me would be quaking. With A:TLA being put on Netflix, I have rekindled my childhood obsession with Prince Zuko, so here is some VERY long smut. Damn, this is easily the longest oneshot I have ever written. I'm still new at writing smut, so I apologize if it sucks. Also this was supposed to be a lot softer than it is, but I dunno. Shit happened, and I'm kinda nasty. And we need more sub Zuko content in the world, so have this. Both you and Zuko are in your early twenties in this. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Also this kind of assumes the reader is a bit on the heavier side, but it's only mentioned briefly so anyone can enjoy it!

Every job carried its stressors, but some were unarguably more stressful than others. There were usually three factors that contributed to the stressfulness of a job: time commitment, workload, and urgency. And that didn’t even take into consideration whether or not one actually _enjoys_ the work, which can make those factors far less important or amplify them drastically. Usually, if one of these factors was present, so were the other two—if a job was very urgent (or important), then it usually had a heavy workload, thus a large time commitment. It was a domino effect. And that cycle of stress was only worsened when one never even chose one’s job for themself in the first place, it instead being thrust upon them.

With all of these factors, it was easy to say that being the Fire Lord was one of the most stressful jobs on the planet.

The odds were stacked especially high against Zuko when he ascended to the throne, having taken power immediately after the end of a century long war, one that his very nation began. On top of normal Fire Lord duties, which were already quite demanding on their own, he had to deal with an _astronomical_ amount of post-war cleanup. Rehabilitation, removing long-harbored troops from other nations without collapsing their economies, re-establishing the Fire Nation’s reputation as no longer an aggressor, smoothing out international relations with countries that honestly had _every right_ to be hostile after one hundred years of violence. And that didn’t even touch on the work that needed to be done _within_ the Fire Nation. Undoing the effects of decades of nationalistic propaganda was no small task, and neither was re-programming an entire culture’s mindset on other nations—removing the Fire Nation from the pedestal his forefathers had set it upon above the rest of the world. And it didn’t help that there was no small number of people that were _vehemently_ against his changes—the war benefitted many very powerful people and losing it had offended them greatly. Oh, and to top it all off, Zuko was only in his early twenties while dealing with all this. So, you know, no pressure.

It wasn’t all bad, though. He had his supporters—both political ones and his friends. He wasn’t in it alone, as much as that may sometimes appear to be the case. All of Team Avatar was hard at work trying to bring peace back to the world, and he also still had his uncle when he was feeling lost or needed advice and guidance. And he, of course, also had his wife, Y/N.

He had met Y/N when he was sixteen, back when he was still in exile, hiding with Uncle Iroh in Ba Sing Se. The kind Earth Kingdom girl had fallen in love with the Jasmine Dragon tea shop, and ended up becoming a regular there, dropping by almost every day. Eventually, she ended up falling in love with Zuko as well, or Lee, as he went by at the time. It didn’t take long for her to start getting involved with Team Avatar, though (as _everything_ in his life eventually did), and he wasn’t able to see her again until he officially joined them as well.

After Ozai’s defeat and Zuko’s coronation, he took her back to the Fire Nation to live in the palace with him, and he wasted no time in marrying her once they were of age and there was a slight lull in his duties (which took quite a long time nonetheless). It took a bit of time for the country to grow accustomed to a foreign Fire Lady, but she established herself as a level-headed and trustworthy queen, and a powerful bender in her own right. And while Zuko did his best to be a kind and just ruler, he had made it abundantly clear at the beginning of their engagement that disrespecting his partner in _any_ way would _not_ be tolerated.

Somedays he really didn’t think he would’ve been able to do this job without Y/N. Most days he marveled at what he could have _possibly_ done in his life of poor decisions to deserve her, coming to the conclusion that he really didn’t at all. And every day he infinitely appreciated her love, devotion, comfort, wisdom, and all the other thousands of things she did to make his life better, and he did his best to return the favor. He highly doubted he could ever truly repay her—give her what she had given him (though she assured him that he didn’t have to, that he did plenty for her already).

She was (at the risk of making an unintentional pun) his rock. His center. No matter how stressed or weary he was after all the meetings and hearings and paperwork and schmoozing nobles she was always there for him at the end of the day, waiting with open arms and an insightful (if blunt) opinion on whatever issue was currently weighing on his mind. She understood how stressful his job as Fire Lord could be, and she did her very best to soothe it. Sometimes he felt like she knew him better than he knew himself; it was uncanny how she could pick up on his emotions before he even registered them. He thanked every power in existence that she was there by his side every day, especially the days where the stress got the better of him.

Today was one of those days.

* * *

Y/N loved the palace. She loved all the history and all the beauty it held in its walls and all the nooks and crannies and secret rooms (many of which she had indulged in some delightfully thrilling rendezvous with her husband in). But her favorite place in the entire grand estate was the garden. The quiet one in the courtyard with the fountain and the turtleduck pond, where no one ever really went, which was perfectly fine by her. It meant she was likely not to be disturbed. Being Fire Lady had its fair share of duties and responsibilities, but it was still considerably less than Zuko’s, so whenever she had a few free moments while he was still busy, she would go and sit there, sketching and idly feeding the turtleducks.

Almost every day, after all his work was done for the day, he would come and join her, alerting her of his presence by pressing a loving kiss to her temple before sitting down beside her. He might complement her drawings, or murmur about his day in her ear as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Or sometimes he wouldn’t. Sometimes, he would be so burnt out from the day’s work that he’d just come up to her from behind and hold her, tugging her into his lap and burying his face in her shoulder, taking deep inhales of her scent. There was no talking on those days, but a part of Y/N almost liked that better, when they just sat in each other’s presence and held each other, quietly loving each other. Either way, it was a special time for them at the end of the day, where they usually stayed until evening. Zuko hardly ever missed it.

So, as the sun began to set and the turtleducks swam off for the night and he had yet to join her, Y/N began to feel a little worried. Was he not yet finished? He had to work late sometimes, but the sun set very late in the Fire Nation, especially during summer. It was a little ridiculous that he was being kept for so long. Certainly he had no meetings? Perhaps there was some more paperwork to fill out, and he had decided to finish it in his study instead of joining her tonight. Nevertheless, she got up to go find him. Surely such a long day would have taken a toll on him—he was likely very tired and could probably use a distraction.

The first place she went was his study, but it was obvious he wasn’t there based on the lack of guards. _‘Hmm. I wonder where else he could be at this hour,’_ she thought. Perhaps the library? That seemed like a suitable place to work. So she head back downstairs to the library, which would honestly be her first choice of location if she needed to get paperwork done or to do some hard thinking. But she had no luck there either.

She was starting to get concerned. He usually wasn’t so elusive. He couldn’t still be in a meeting, could he? It seemed unlikely, but she figured it couldn’t hurt to check. So she made her way all the way to the main conference room. She poked her head in, but it was so deserted you could’ve heard crickets chirping in there. Now she was just becoming frustrated. Where was he???

She really didn’t feel like continuing her wild goose chase all throughout the palace, so she flagged down the first guard she spotted doing patrols. “Excuse me, but where is my husband? I’ve been looking for him all over, but I can’t seem to find him anywhere.”

The guard looked a little surprised by being spoken to, but he responded, bowing lowly. “Your Majesty. I apologize, but I believe the Fire Lord has retired to his chambers for the night.” His brow furrowed curiously. “We thought you were with him.” His expression morphed into one of panic. “N-not that I mean to assume, my Lady! The two of you just appear to be very close, is all! I mean no disrespect!”

She shook her head, a reassuring smile on her lips. The staff still seemed so unused to having rulers that weren’t willing to murder or imprison them at the drop of a hat sometimes. “Of course, none was taken. Thank you.” She gave him a short bow and started heading all the way upstairs to hers and Zuko’s chambers. To be honest, a pang of hurt had struck her heart at the guard’s words. Zuko had already gone to bed? Without her? That was how she knew something must be _very_ wrong today—he _never_ retired to their rooms for the night without seeing her at least _once_ in a day (he had been whisked away early in the morning before she had woken up, and he had been kept occupied all day, not allowing for them to eat together even), and he _certainly_ never went to bed without her. She felt her eyebrows knit together and her lips pulled inward in a tight, worried frown. She sped up her walking. She needed to check on him. Yes, she knew Zuko was a grown man who was fully capable of taking care of himself, and he had no obligation to tell her when he decided to go to sleep, but the abnormality of his actions concerned her to no end.

As she approached their shared bed chambers, she was greeted by a pair of guards stationed at the door, telling her that Zuko must be inside. Sometimes she was so grateful she didn’t have his job; at least she wasn’t constantly monitored. As they caught sight of her, they bowed and opened the door for her, bidding her a good night.

She entered her shared bedroom, closing the door behind her, only to find that, shockingly, Zuko wasn’t there either. _‘What? But the guards…’_ Before her mind got to begin running wild with panicked thoughts of kidnappings and assassinations, she heard the gentle sound of soft splashing from their private bath. She smiled to herself. So he hadn’t gone to bed without saying goodnight. She knocked on the door thrice, more to just alert him of her presence than to ask permission to enter.

“Who is it?” came her husband’s gravelly voice from inside. He sounded weary, tired.

“It’s just me, love.” She poked her head inside the door, being met with the delicious sight of her husband’s naked back half-submerged in the steaming bath water, his long hair hanging loose over his shoulders. She smiled to herself at the sight and entered, leaning up against the door as she closed it behind her. “You have been a very difficult man to find today. I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

His head whipped around, his eyes softening and a tired smile growing on his lips as his eyes landed on her. “Y/N…” he breathed.

“May I join you?” she asked, already ninety-nine percent sure of the answer.

“That would be lovely.”

She undressed, leaving her clothes discarded in a heap in the corner. She slowly made her way down the steps and into the water, coming up to wrap her arms around Zuko from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder and pressed a tender kiss to the side of his neck, causing him to let out a pleased sigh. “Would you like for me to wash your back?” she asked. He nodded. She grabbed the soap and began to rub suds up and down his back and shoulders, finding the muscles there to be hard as a brick wall. She couldn’t help the way her eyebrows shot up or the surprise in her voice. “Spirits, Zuko, you’re so tense I could use your back as an anvil.” She rinsed the suds off and moved on to just massaging his firm muscles. He let out a shaky sound halfway between a sigh and a moan as she did her best to work out the knots. Her brow furrowed again, her voice gentle. “Is everything okay, baby? You didn’t stop by the pond tonight. I was getting worried you had gone to sleep without saying goodnight.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.” The genuine guilt and tiredness in his voice broke her heart. He sighed again as she loosened a particularly tight knot. “And I’m alright. Just tired, is all.”

Y/N knew he was lying. Old habits died hard, she supposed. Though she knew he only wanted to spare her the worry. She stopped massaging his shoulders, causing him to let out a little involuntary whine at the loss as she pulled away, coming around to face him. She looked him in his deep golden eyes and cupped his cheek, lightly caressing his scar with her thumb. “Please don’t lie to me to spare my feelings. I love you, and I want to make things better. Tell me what’s on your mind. I promise I can handle it.”

He looked down at her, a troubled expression on his face. He brought his hand up to hers resting on his cheek, turning his face into it and pressing a kiss to her palm which sent little sparks up and down her spine. He knew that made her melt, and she would have accused him of trying to distract her had he not sighed heavily and spoken. “It’s just… not been a great day. Every meeting I had ended poorly, and my opponents felt the need to be especially vocal today. And there’s just… so much to be done.” He squeezed his eyes shut and brought his free hand to rub his temple. He sighed again. “Sometimes it just feels like the weight of the world is on my shoulders, which, in a way it is, I suppose.” He placed another kiss on her palm and looked deep into her eyes, pain and frustration etched into his handsome face. “There’s so many people looking to me for guidance, Y/N—I feel like it’s only a matter of time before I screw something up and ruin everything.”

She shook her head and cooed, tracing the edge of his scar with her thumb soothingly. “I’m sorry you had a hard day, baby. And it’s okay if you don’t always have all the answers. You’re human. That’s why you have advisors. And friends. And me. Even if you’re not totally certain on something, you have people that can help. Hell, you have people you _pay_ to help you make decisions.” She laughed.

He chuckled along with her. “Yes, I guess you’re right.” Some of the tension melted away from his face.

“And hey,” she said. She gave him a wide, toothy grin. “I may not know much, but if you ask me, you’re doing a great job so far. And you know I’d tell you if I thought otherwise.” She winked cheekily.

He chuckled again, a low, warm sound that Y/N would just _die_ for. “Yes, yes I do. Thank you, Y/N.”

She shrugged. “It’s no big deal. It’s kind of my job to make you feel better, being your wife and all. And maybe I just love you.”

He raised an eyebrow (well, the only eyebrow he had), a grin growing on his lips. “Maybe?”

“Just a bit.” She couldn’t fight the urge to be a teasing little shit. It was just too fun sometimes.

“Well then,” he purred, tilting her chin up. “I guess we'll have to figure that out then.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Yes, I guess we will.” She didn’t know who moved first but it didn’t really matter because then his lips were pressed against hers, sliding together passionately.

It was over much too quickly for her liking. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. “So?”

Her grin widened. “Yep. Definitely in love with you. Though I might need another test. Just to be sure…” She pulled him back down again, this time pressing their mouths together for long enough so that she had a chance to slip her tongue into his mouth to tease him, licking around the inside of his bottom teeth.

He groaned, and she didn’t know when his hands had floated to her hips, but now they were pulling her closer so that she was nearly in his lap. She left one last little nibble on his bottom lip before pulling away just enough to speak against his mouth. “Why don’t we finish cleaning up, then we can head to bed.”

“Okay.”

She pulled away fully, slightly missing his warmth against her. But now he was rubbing soap and scented oils into her skin, so she couldn’t be sad for too long. After he finished cleaning her off, she moved back behind him to wash his hair. She ran her fingers through the long raven strands, undoing any tangles she found. He tilted his head back at her ministrations, humming softly with delight as her fingernails gently scraped against his scalp. _Spirits,_ she loved his hair. So much. Long and thick and always so pleasant-smelling—like wood smoke and the rose-scented salts the servants sprinkled in their baths. Sometimes she missed the cute, short, fluffy cut he had when they first met, but she loved the way it was now too.

She sighed longingly. “Honestly, you look so much better with your hair down like this. You’re probably the most attractive man I’ve ever seen in my life without that top knot. It’s so sexy.”

He chuckled, but she could tell he was blushing from the soft heat she felt radiating off of his face. “Really? Too bad it’s tradition. I’d never wear it up ever again if you like it that much.”

“I definitely do. Though, you _are_ the Fire Lord. You can do whatever the hell you want. Who’s gonna stop you?”

“Well, that _is_ true……” She could hear the playful lilt in his voice. “But if it really is so sexy, would you really be willing to share? I mean, there’d probably be _a lot_ of other women who’d agree with you…”

“…Top knot it is then.”

He burst into a full-on laugh at that. “Spirits, I love you.”

She cracked a small smile as well, her heart soaring at the sight of Zuko laughing so genuinely. “I love you too, honey.”

Though the air was certainly lighter than it was when she first entered the bath, that all-too familiar aura of stress that hung around Zuko quickly returned, his expression becoming somber again. Y/N’s brow furrowed. She moved to cup his face again, making him look her in the eye. “I know what that look means. What else is wrong, love?”

He broke eye contact, looking off to the side. He looked… a bit embarrassed, actually, his cheeks flushed and his lip caught between his teeth. “It’s nothing, really. Not important.”

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “What did I just tell you about telling me what you think? And of course it’s important—everything you think is important.”

His blush darkened, but he didn’t budge. “I know, but it really is unimportant. Just a silly little thought.”

“Well now I’m curious.” A smirk played at her lips and mirth danced in her voice. “Your silly thoughts tend to be my favorite to hear.”

“No, no! It’s just, um…” He sighed and looked away. “…It’s… a little embarrassing, actually.”

“Hey,” she said gently, stroking his scar again and bringing his attention back to her. “You know you can tell me anything, right? Even if you think it’s embarrassing. Even if it actually _is_ embarrassing. I love you; I’m not going to judge you.”

He still looked conflicted, but after a few moments he sighed again and conceded. “It’s just that… sometimes I wish that…… someone could just take my place. That I could go one day, or hell, even _one hour_ where I don’t have to make any decisions. Where someone else could just do it for me and tell me what to do.” He averted his eyes, a sheepish smile on his lips. “It’s pretty selfish, I know, and completely unreasonable. But it’s just a thought. I told you it was silly.”

“I don’t think that’s silly at all. You have a lot of responsibilities on your shoulders—it’s only natural that you might want to be rid of them sometimes.” She pursed her lips. She appreciated his honesty, but it hurt her that he was so desperate for some kind of relief. She just wished there was more she could do to help.

It was like a lightbulb went off in her head. Maybe not what he had in mind, but it certainly was _something._ A slow smirk grew on her face as a devious plan began to form in her head. She languidly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and leaned in closer, her voice dropping to a low, sultry cadence. “Well, I can’t promise a whole day, but I _can_ give you an hour or two. That is, if you’re up for it?” She raised a curious eyebrow.

His brow furrowed, confused, and he tilted his head to the side like a cute, curious little puppy. “What do you mean?”

She bit her lip and looked down, quickly flitting her eyes back up to meet his through her lashes. She took one hand from his shoulder and slowly trailed it down his neck, over his chest, and down to rest on his stomach just above his navel. _“I_ wouldn’t mind telling you what to do for a while, my Lord, if that would please you?” She pinned him with a sensual, half-lidded look that she hoped got the message across.

She could see the gears turning in his head. His eyes widened almost comically large. “Oh. _Oh!_ Oh, um…” He blushed bright red and turned his face to the side to cough into his fist. Y/N smiled sweetly. She couldn’t help but find him absolutely adorable when he got all flustered like this. “I, um…” He bit his lip. “Th-that sounds… very nice. Only if you want to, of course.” He looked up at her, seeking permission.

Y/N couldn’t resist the urge to chuckle softly. “Zuko, baby, I literally just offered. _Of course_ I want to.”

“Oh, yeah, um… right.”

She shook her head, biting back a grin. _‘He’s still just so awkward sometimes. What a dork.’_ She pressed a kiss to his pulse point underneath his jaw, hearing him suck in a breath when she tugged the skin between her teeth and lightly sucked. She smiled into his skin as she trailed more lingering kisses up and down his jaw until she stopped at his ear to leave a little nibble on his earlobe. He made a low, gravely noise in the back of his throat that sent a spark of excitement through her. His hands found her hips again, his blunt nails digging into her plush skin firmly, but not hard enough to be painful. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, her voice husky. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby. When I’m through with you, you won’t even remember what it was you were stressed about in the first place. I’m gonna take good care of you. Tonight’s all about you.”

He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he was cut off by an intense shiver as she licked a long stripe along the shell of his ear. He bit down on his lip hard to suppress the whine that bubbled up in his throat.

She smirked, but she quickly covered it up with a fake pout. She took his chin in her hand and forced him to face her, not harshly but firm. She took a moment to drink in his beautiful red face and the way his chest rose and fell a bit harder than normal. _Spirits,_ he was gorgeous. She had barely touched him yet, and he was already coming so undone. As much as she loved it when he was dominant, filled with confidence and passion, there was something so very thrilling about his submissive side. How she was able to make him fall apart with just a few kisses and whispers. How no one else would ever see him like this—panting and desperate and begging for her touch (well, he wasn’t quite there yet, but he would be soon).

She poked him in the chest with her free hand. “Since I’m going to be telling you what to do tonight, my first order is that you stop trying to hold back your _beautiful_ sounds. I want to hear you.”

His pupils dilated, his eyes locked onto hers. “Yes—” He swallowed. “Yes ma’am.”

She smiled sweetly, letting go of his chin and patting his cheek. “Good. Now, why don’t we dry off a bit and take this to the bedroom.” A devious smirk grew on her face. “You’re gonna want to be laying down for this.”

He swallowed again. “Yes ma’am.” _Oh,_ she could get used to hearing him say that. It always shocked her whenever he got like this (which was _not_ often) how good he was at taking orders. He’d always been so headstrong she would have expected to be met with a lot more resistance. Though, she supposed this _was_ what he wanted—to be told what to do. Why would he argue with her? It was thrilling.

They climbed out of the bath and dried off as quickly as possible before making their way inside their bedroom. Before Zuko could go lie down on the bed like Y/N had told him to do, she slammed him against the door and mashed their lips together. He let out a surprised squeak, but it was muffled into her mouth. She took the opportunity and slipped her tongue inside his mouth to tangle with his. It was a bit of an awkward angle, so she buried her fingers in his thick hair and tugged just hard enough to get him to lean down, coaxing a loud moan out of him. The vibrations rumbled in his chest, so that she could feel them where their naked skin pressed together. His hands flew back to her waist, tugging her closer to him and letting out another low groan as she sucked at his tongue.

She released him right as his knees began to buckle, both of them panting heavily. His eyes were wide. “What,” he panted. “What was _that_ about?”

She smirked and crossed her arms. “I wanted to. I’m the boss here, aren’t I? I can do whatever I want, right?” She said it like a cocky rhetorical question, but in reality, she was asking for his permission—asking if that was okay, if this was what he really wanted.

He nodded slowly, an awestruck grin growing on his lips. “Yes, of course.”

She grinned, pleased. She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. “Good. Now go get your pretty self over on the bed.”

A light dusting of pink formed on his cheeks at the compliment, but he complied, going over and sitting down on the bed. He sat straight as a rod, his body obviously still rife with tension, though some of that was certainly from excitement now.

She shook her head and clicked her tongue as she sauntered over to him. “Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. Baby. Relax a little, will ya?” She smirked. “It won’t kill you, I promise.” She crawled in front of him on the bed on her hands and knees, pinning him with a sultry stare. She heard him swallow dryly. She placed her hands on his shoulders, giving them another brief massage before pressing lightly on his chest, urging him to lie down.

Her smirk widened at the sight below her. Zuko was still blushing, his breathing heavy and his hair tousled from her manhandling. He waited for her next order, eyes expectant and shining with something primal, his pupils blown wide. _Fire Lord Zuko._ The most powerful man in the Fire Nation. One of the most powerful men in the whole _world—_ both physically and politically—putty in her hands, lying obediently underneath her. There were a lot of words that could be used to describe Zuko. _‘Obedient’_ and _‘complacent’_ were **_not_** ones that would come to mind, not even to his closest friends. But there they were, and those words fit the look in his eyes _perfectly_ in that moment. And it was absolutely, undeniably, _unfairly_ hot.

Y/N loved Zuko, and that first and foremost fueled her decision to marry him. Not a desire for fame or wealth or power. So the rush of power she felt when he acted like this, knowing that this side of him was their little secret, reserved especially for her, kept far away from the prying eyes of the nation he ruled, was just a _delightful_ bonus. (He might be a strong, dignified ruler in the eyes of the public, but no matter how collected he was to the populous, it didn’t change the fact that she would spend hours at night working him up and letting him come undone underneath her as she whispered filth into his royal ear, the most salacious sounds tumbling out of his mouth in wanton pants).

She pulled herself out of her thoughts before she could get herself too worked up. This was about him right now. She placed a long, passionate kiss on his lips and made her way down his face and neck, stopping to give special attention to his scar just under his eye, coaxing more soft moans and sighs out of him (it was so sensitive, and she knew that giving it the proper amount of attention drove him absolutely _wild)._ She paused her descent for a moment to nip at his adam’s apple, and she could feel the vibrations of his sighing against her mouth.

She sucked and bit at the side of his neck, being rewarded with more delicious sounds, until she felt his hand on the back of her head half-heartedly pulling her away. “S-stop…” He groaned lowly as she bit particularly hard on a tender spot. “You’re gonna… leave a mark.”

She pulled away, not in compliance to his request, but to pin him with a nonplussed stare, raising an eyebrow. “So?”

He looked a bit dazed and bewildered at her nonchalance, as though his concern was obvious (which it was, she just wanted to hear him say it). “S-so, people will see it. They’ll know we…” He trailed off, cheeks flushing pink as he averted his eyes.

She decided to be merciful and not make him finish his sentence. She smirked, a fondness in her eyes. “Honey, I know this might be a shock to you, but we’re _married._ It is no mystery to anyone what we do behind closed doors. And honestly, I doubt anyone would have the balls to call you out for having a hickey.” Her smile lost its edge, now just being tender. “I want to mark you. To have physical proof that you’re mine.”

He gave her a playful smirk. “So, what, the marriage isn’t good enough for you?”

She laughed out loud, throwing her head back and lightly hitting his chest. It was good to see he hadn’t completely lost his fire tonight. “You know what I mean, you jerk. You can cover it up if you’re so embarrassed.”

“Something tells me it wouldn’t look all that inconspicuous to wear a scarf in the middle of summer in the _Fire Nation.”_

“Oh hush, you.” She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck affectionately. “I _guess_ I can leave some in an easier spot to cover, you big baby.” She heard him chuckle, but it morphed into a moan as she began to suck roughly at the junction of his neck and shoulder, which was already covered by his normal robes, unfortunately (though she could already see the love bite she had previously been working on bruising, so she wasn’t _too_ beat up). She smiled at the sound and murmured into his neck, “And also, you do realize you have two guards standing watch right now. Those doors are heavy, but I’m fairly certain they can hear pretty much everything.”

His blush deepened at the realization that they had spectators. He groaned and brought his hands up to his face. “Spirits, I thought I told them to leave me alone once I went to bed. I don’t like the idea of them watching me in my sleep. And I _definitely_ don’t like the idea of them hearing us.”

“I completely understand, love, but to be fair, I don’t think they’re allowed to leave you alone. Like, legally. In case someone breaks in and tries to assassinate you or something.”

He scoffed. “I’m the _Fire Lord._ I _make_ the law. And I’m perfectly capable of defending myself.”

She could feel him getting worked up again, so she cupped his face before he got too carried away. “I know that, Zuko, and so do they. It’s just a precaution. You can’t very well be expected to fight off ten men all on your own, can you?”

He muttered something indignant about how yes, he _could,_ but then he sighed and conceded. “I suppose you’re right. I still wish they’d leave, though.”

Y/N smirked, her voice light and airy. “Well, we could just be so obnoxiously loud that they get uncomfortable and decide to go away until we’re finished.” Her voice dropped, eyes darkening. “I know I’d certainly enjoy coaxing it out of you.”

He swallowed thickly, but a similar gleam shone in his golden eyes. “I… wouldn’t have any complaints.”

A wicked grin found its way onto her face, and she continued her assault on the soft skin of his neck. He smelled sweet from the bath, and his skin had a pleasantly salty taste against her tongue. The quiet sighs and whines he made sent waves of white-hot heat through her body down to her throbbing core. And while sometimes that would have made her rush and take him as quickly as possible, she was feeling patient tonight. And waiting just made it better in the end, anyway.

She bit down hard on that spot at the junction of his neck and shoulder, earning her a stuttering shout that made even more heat pool in her stomach. She tenderly kissed and licked at the spot to soothe it before moving down to nip at his collar bones. She took her sweet, sweet time, reveling in the light purple and red bruises blooming in the wake of her mouth’s assault, paying attention to every little scar and divot on the toned muscles of his chest as she moved further down his body. He clenched the sheets tightly, his knuckles white. He let out a sweet, long, loud moan as she licked a long stripe up the lightening scar on his abdomen. She smiled to herself. _‘That’s the ticket.’_

She adjusted herself so that she was lying on her stomach on top of him, her arms wrapped around his waist as he sat up against the headboard. From this angle, she could easily feel his hardening cock press up against her chest, not that she had any complaints. He groaned, biting his lip and the slight feeling of relief. It gave her a wicked idea, but it’d have to wait a moment longer because now she had _perfect_ access to his _gorgeous_ abs and it’d be a crime not to spend a little bit more time worshipping them. She murmured sweet words of praise between her kisses and licks and bites. “You’re so beautiful, baby, so handsome, _so hot._ I love you so much. I— _hmmhm—_ love your _body._ You’re so strong, I love feeling you against me like this.” She felt his cock throb and twitch at her words, sending a delightful shiver through her.

His cheeks flushed a pretty pink and his hand came up to rest on the back of her head, stroking her hair as she continued her descent. His words were labored, his chest heaving more and more the closer she got to the ‘v’ of his hips. “I—I love you too. So much. Thank you, _thank you,_ just— _please—_ I-I need—” He was cut off by a yell as she shifted to bring her breasts up to his cock, sandwiching it between them.

She simpered up at him, practically licking her lips at the _delicious_ look on his face—flushed and panting, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. She had barely touched him yet and he was already so desperate and hungry. **_‘Spirits,_** _this is going to be a fun night,’_ she thought. She wanted more of that look, so she did the one thing she knew always worked without fail. “Do you like this, baby? You wanna fuck my tits? It’s okay, you can be greedy with me tonight. Oh, I bet your cock will feel so good against my skin. Would you like that, baby?” She squeezed her breasts tighter against him with her hands, and he let out a choking, strangled sound.

His face was practically crimson now, and all he could do was nod frantically.

She decided to have mercy and not make him speak. She smirked and began to slowly slide her breasts up and down his cock, earning her more strangled moans. She moved at a torturously slow pace, reveling in the feeling of his hot, thick cock sliding in and out of the valley between her breasts. Her cunt throbbed in need as her mind wandered to how it would feel once it was inside of her.

His hips bucked up harshly, and she stopped. He whined almost pitifully at the loss of friction. “W-why’d you stop?”

She clicked her tongue coyly. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, but do show some restraint, Zuko darling. No moving or touching.”

“B-but—”

“No buts. Only good boys get to cum, and good boys listen when their wives tell them to do something. And I _know_ you want to cum at some point tonight, don’t you Zuko?”

“Y-yessssss,” he hissed.

“So I’ll ask you this once…” She looked him straight in the eye, reveling in the desperate desire she saw there. “Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

He shivered and swallowed. “Y-yes ma’am.”

She smiled sweetly. “Good. I love you, Zuko.” She nuzzled her face into his stomach, leaving a kiss just below his navel.

He smiled back down at her. “I love you t—” He was cut off once again when she licked a long stripe up the vein on the underside of his cock. As much as she loved hearing him speak, it was way too much fun to hear his words devolve into incoherent whines and moans. That and she was starting to get impatient, the heat in her abdomen burning hotter at his total compliance.

She completely abandoned her plan to fuck him with her breasts in favor of sucking him off. She sucked on the head of his cock and saw his face twist in pleasure, his mouth wide open in a silent scream. But he obeyed her command and didn’t move an inch, with the exception of throwing his head back and his fists twisting deeper into the sheets. To reward him, she took him as far into her mouth as she could, letting the tip hit the back of her throat and swallowing around him. The moan that tore itself out of his throat put all the other ones that night to shame, both in volume and in pure erotism. It sent another powerful wave of want through her, and she couldn’t help but reach down to toy with her clit as she licked and sucked on his cock, her free hand pumping and squeezing what she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

 _Fuck,_ he was just so _hot._ Effortlessly so. Every yell and groan and whimper made her whole body flush with arousal, her thumb rubbing hard, fast circles around her clit. She moaned around him, and the low groan she received in return nearly had her seeing stars.

Fuck fuck _fuck._ Her fingers weren’t enough. Try as she might to maintain a mask of control, she _needed_ him. Needed to touch him more, feel him more, hear _more_ of that _erotically_ husky voice. She released him with a wet _‘pop’_ for just long enough to say, “Talk to me, baby, let me hear your _beautiful_ voice tell me how good I’m making you feel.”

He hissed, his jaw clenched tight, as she dove back into sucking him off with a new vigor. He obeyed, though the words that tumbled out of his mouth made little sense. _“Fuck—_ shit—oh, yes, _yes,_ feels— _fuck—_ feels _so good **so good** …! _Shit, I—” A strangled moan as she slid back down so his tip hit the back of her throat again. **_“More_** _—please—_ just, I— _fuuuuuuuck— **please let me touch you…!”**_

As much as she craved the feeling of his fingers tangled in her hair, she had to keep _some_ semblance of control. So while she denied his plea, she adjusted herself so that she was straddling his thigh as she bobbed her head up and down his cock, frantically grinding her hips against it. His feverish skin against her naked clit felt _heavenly,_ and she moaned around him once more, a little drool dribbling out of her mouth both at the relief in her aching cunt and the feeling of the smooth, velvety flesh of his cock against her tongue.

The vibrations of her moan sent him over the edge, his face screwing up in pleasure as he came with a broken shout more akin to a scream. She greedily gulped down the thick ropes of cum that pumped down her throat, savoring the salty taste of him. Once he came down from his high, his chest still heaving, and every last drop of his release had been licked clean, Y/N felt hotter than ever. He looked down at her with a dazed, goofy grin, but she wasn’t nearly done with him. She wiped the spit from her mouth with the back of her hand and looked him deep in his dark golden eyes, her pupils blown wide with arousal and voice slightly hoarse. “You want to touch me? That can be arranged—if you’d like to return the favor.”

His pupils dilated again and she swore his mouth started watering. _“Please.”_

She smiled despite herself. She scooted up his body, positioning herself so that her dripping cunt was hovering right above his face. Her dominant persona slipped for just a moment. “Just, uh… tap my thigh or something if I start suffocating you, okay?”

He smirked playfully, but his eyes were fond. “Not a bad way to go, in my opinion, but I’ll let you know.”

She laughed. “Oh, shut up. I’m serious. Imagine the headline if you died: _‘Fire Lord Zuko Finally Brutally Murdered by His Wife’s Fat Thighs.’”_

“I’m thinking it’d be more like: _‘Fire Lord Zuko Dies the Luckiest Man on Earth Doing What Every Man Wants to Die Doing: Eating Out His Beautiful Wife.;”_

She chuckled, trying the hide her blush. “Don’t get too sappy on me now; I’m still in charge. And I would really rather you not die at all, so _please_ let me know if it gets to be too much.”

He rolled his eyes, a smirk still plastered on his face. “Okay, but I’m telling you it won’t be necessary.”

“Was that sass I just heard?” She raised an eyebrow, slipping back into her role.

“No, ma’am.” He didn’t miss a beat, but he still had that grin on his face like he’d just won the lottery. It made Y/N’s heart clench with affection and appreciation.

She took a breath to prepare herself before slowly lowering herself onto his face. She was met with a jolt of pleasure as his warm mouth immediately went to work, tongue lapping at her clit like an overzealous puppy. She squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered as he wrapped his lips around the little nub and sucked hard, his hands coming up to steady her hips as her thighs trembled. His grip was pleasantly firm, but not too controlling as he allowed her to roll her hips into his mouth.

He ate her like a man starved—like she was the most delicious delicacy to ever pass between his lips. He was always a messy eater with her, slurping and sucking with such voracity it made her head spin and her vision swim with stars. He was also so _loud._ She would have thought _he_ was the one being pleasured with all his humming and moaning, the vibrations sending delicious shivers up and down her spine.

She was conscious not to lose herself too much, hovering just a little above him so as to not smother him. He must have gotten a bit impatient with her hesitance because he used his grip on her hips to yank her down onto his face fully. She yelped and went to reprimand him, but it morphed into a needy whine as he slipped his tongue inside of her. “Oh _fuuuuuuuuuuck,_ baby, that’s so good just like that…!”

His tongue went back to licking fast circles into her clit, and she briefly mourned the emptiness before he brought up one of his hands and easily slipped two fingers inside. She cried out, tears pricking at her eyes as he curled his fingers _just right. “Yes! Yes **that** that right there don’t stooooop!”_

Ever obedient, he didn’t stop, instead speeding up the pumping and curling of his fingers, adding an extra little scissoring motion into the mix. It felt like all the blood in her body had rushed to her head as she descended closer and closer to bliss. She could feel him smile against her as his lips wrapped around her clit and sucked roughly. She keened over, having to hold on to the headboard as she frantically ground her hips against his face, chasing her fast-approaching release.

He curled his fingers against that spongy spot inside of her a few more times and she was gone, her world descending into white-hot bliss as the coil in her stomach finally snapped. He gently lapped up her release, careful not to overstimulate her shot nerves. She whimpered as he finished cleaning her up and she moved away to sit on his chest. An insufferably self-satisfied grin was plastered on his face as he wiped off the juices dripping down his chin. But she didn’t have time to be annoyed, because another powerful wave of need washed through her as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked her juices clean off.

She grabbed his face and yanked him up into a passionate, frenzied kiss. The fact that she could taste herself on his lips only served to stoke the flames of her arousal even more. His hands gripped her hair as he groaned, pulling her closer. She used the opportunity to slip her tongue between his parted lips, stroking and massaging the inside of his mouth. He groaned again, low and gravely in the back of his throat, when she moved her hands to tangle in his long hair, pulling it back just the way she knew he liked.

After what felt like hours, she finally released him, pushing him back down onto his back on the bed with both palms flat on his chest. She took a moment to drink in the absolutely _wrecked_ look on his face: eyes lidded, cheeks red, chest heaving, hair tousled so bad it looked like he’d been mauled by a platypus bear, the shine of saliva clinging to the corner of his kiss-swollen lips. _Spirits_ he was perfect. She couldn’t help but thank every power in the universe that had conspired to bring her this beautiful, damaged man and allowed her to love him so ardently. Her eyes softened as she looked down at him. She leaned down to place another tender, loving kiss to his lips, hoping to convey the depths of her gratitude.

He smiled at her as she pulled away, his one hand resting on her hip and the other coming up to cup her face and stroke her cheek. “I love you so much, Y/N.”

A soft smile graced her lips. “I love you too, Zuko. More than you’ll ever know.” She straddled his hips and reached behind her to position his already hard cock at her opening, giving it a few firm strokes for good measure. “Are you ready, baby?”

He nodded, and that was all she needed before she sank down onto him. She let out a strangled moan at just how _full_ she felt, his cock hitting all the right places as he bottomed out inside of her with a whimper. She paused, shuddering. She panted heavily. _Fuck,_ did she need this. With how busy he’d been lately, they hadn’t had a moment alone like this in quite some time. She wanted to release all her pent-up frustration and ride him like a bucking ostrich horse until he was sobbing and begging for release, but there was something she needed first. Stifling a moan, she ordered, “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“W-what?” he stuttered breathlessly, his eyes wide.

“You heard me. Tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do to you.”

“I-I…” He swallowed. “I thought _you_ were supposed to tell _me_ what to do?” There was a nervous tinge in his voice.

She pinned his with a steely stare. “I know. I am. I’m telling you to let me know how badly you want me, exactly how you want me to wreck you, how I can best please you. In short…” She smiled sweetly. “I’m telling you to beg.”

His pupils dilated almost impossibly wide, only a thin ring of gold still being visible. He made a few choked noises before swallowing dryly. “I-I… I want…” He muttered something intelligible.

Y/N raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing on her lips as a spear of excitement shot through her. “I’m sorry, baby, but you’re gonna have to speak up. I can’t hear you.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away, muttering something else that was also too low for her to make out.

“What was that? You’re too quiet, love.”

 _“I said I want you to fuck me!”_ he shouted. “Fuck, I _need_ you—I need you _so bad I just…! **Please,** please, **spirits,**_ I need you to fuck me—I need you to ride me so hard I forget my own name! Just—please— _fuck!”_

 _Shit,_ she did _not_ expect _that._ She involuntarily clenched around him, causing him to make an almost pitiful, strangled noise. She managed to smirk, despite how _painfully_ turned on she now was. She swallowed, her mouth dry. “Anything for my baby.” She lifted herself up slowly, all the way so that his tip was barely inside her, before slamming back down on top of him. He cried out in pleasure, his back arching beautifully and his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips. She repeated the motion, setting a steady pace as she savored the heavy drag of his thick, throbbing cock inside of her dripping cunt. She watched mesmerized as he slipped easily in and out of her with a wet, lewd _‘squelch’,_ filling her so perfectly it was as if their bodies were made for each other.

He writhed beneath her, his hips bucking up into hers and his back arched so far it almost looked painful. His head was thrown back, his mouth open in a silent scream. She could see in high definition as the muscles of his neck and jaw tensed as he practically sobbed. “Oh _fuck, **FUCK,**_ thank you, thank you _so much_ you feel _so good **so tight…!”**_

His words went straight to her core, her walls pulsing and fluttering with each desperate cry as the coil in her stomach wound tighter. She dug her fingernails into his toned shoulders and yanked him up to her to slant her open mouth against his. The slight change in angle caused his cock to brush against her clit as it dragged out of her, making her stifle a high-pitched keening whine into his mouth.

Her nails dragged down to claw at his back, leaving angry red scratch marks as she hung on for dear life, riding him like she might die if he didn’t cum inside her in the next five seconds, which wasn’t too far off from how she felt. She couldn’t hold back her cries as his hips drove wildly into hers, bringing her closer and closer to release. “Fuck, you feel so good inside me, baby, you’re so big so hot so perfect you’re doing such a good job, baby, you fuck me so good _so deep_ I— ** _FUCK!”_**

He bucked into her _just right_ as she sank back down onto him, tipping her over the edge until all she knew was the feeling of his skin against hers and the ringing in her ears and the earth-shattering pleasure. She was vaguely aware of the yell he barked out as she bit down hard on his shoulder to muffle her moans. He rubbed soothing circles into her back as she came back to reality, trembling in his arms.

As much as she would have liked to just lie down and sleep, she couldn’t leave Zuko unsatisfied. So she continued the brutal pace she had set, leaving him a blabbering, moaning mess. She leaned in close to swipe her tongue along the shell of his ear, catching his earlobe between her teeth. He shuddered. She whispered hotly in his ear, “Cum for me, baby.”

And then he was gone, thick ropes of cum plastering the inside of her walls as he screamed. Spirits, hopefully the guards had left, because it really did sound like he was being murdered, and it would really kill the mood if an army of body guards barged in on them right after sex and they had to explain that no, the Fire Lord is not being assassinated, he just screams bloody murder when he cums. It hadn’t happened yet, but she still had her fingers crossed.

He panted heavily as he came down, his arms and legs shaking slightly. Once he got his bearings he looked up at her and smiled. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. “Thank you, Y/N. I really needed that.”

She smiled back. “Anytime, love.”

He chuckled breathlessly, grinning like he was the luckiest man in the world. _“Spirits,_ I love you.” He kissed her again, his warm hands holding her face tenderly. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. “Why don’t you lie down. I’ll be right back.”

She lifted herself off of him and flopped down onto her back as he got up. She smirked. “I don’t know, Zuko. I’m pretty tired. I’m thinking I’m at least gonna need a fifteen-minute power nap before going another round.”

He blushed. “I-I—That’s not—I was just going to get a t—I-I mean, if you _want_ to—”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “I know what you meant; I’m just teasing you.” She winked. “Be back soon. I want to bask in post-sex haze with my gorgeous, sexy husband.”

“O-okay.” He ducked into the bathroom, returning a few seconds later with a wet towel. He kneeled down in front of her on the bed and gently parted her thighs, cleaning her up, careful not to overstimulate her sensitive nerves. When he was done, he discarded the towel somewhere in the room and laid down beside her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and throwing the covers over top of them. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck from behind, sighing contentedly. “Thank you again, really. I’ve been needing a break.”

She twisted around in his arms so she was facing him. “Always a pleasure, but why don’t you just take one? Take the day off tomorrow. We could go on a date like we used to.” She smirked coyly and bit her lip, mirth dancing in her eyes. “Oooooor we could just stay in bed all day, naked and tangled in each other’s arms.”

He smiled as she trailed kisses down his chin. He sighed. “As tempting as that sounds, I’m the _Fire Lord._ I don’t get to take days off.”

“Well who says ya don’t? You’ve got advisors; I’m sure they can manage without you for one day. And Iroh’s told me before that he’d be happy to help with some of your duties if you ever needed a break.” She moved on to leaving loving pecks around his scarred eye. “Besides, as the _Fire Lord,_ isn’t it only responsible of you to look after your mental health? I know you’re extraordinary, but I can’t imagine you’ll be able to make very good decisions if you’re constantly stressed and worried, which usually leads to you not sleeping, and you and I both know you can’t make _any_ good decisions when you’re tired and grumpy.” She bopped him on the nose affectionately, causing his face to screw up adorably.

He looked conflicted for a moment, but when she shot him an unimpressed look he sighed and conceded. “Yeah, yeah, I suppose you’re right. I can let my advisors know that they’ll have to handle things without me tomorrow.”

Y/N squealed and flung her arms around his neck, squeezing him in a tight hug. “Oh thank you so much Zuko! We’ll have a great time, I just know it!”

He smiled and hugged her back. “I’m sure we will. Though I’m having a bit of trouble deciding which option sounds more appealing.”

She giggled and trailed a finger up his chest. “Well then, how about we go on a date in the morning and afternoon, and we can lounge around naked in bed all evening and night?”

He grinned. “It’s a deal.”

They fell asleep soon after, Y/N greatly anticipating Zuko’s newfound freedom the next day, thinking only about just how in love she was with this wonderful man. She drifted off into a deep, contented sleep, her husband’s arms around her and a smile on her lips.

No one ever did say anything about the obvious hickey under Zuko’s jaw.


End file.
